


[Podfic of] A Borogravian Duo in Ankh-Morpork by tielan

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Newcomers to Ankh-Morpork are frequently warned about organised crime upon arrival at the coaching station next to the Ankh-Morpork post office.</p>
<p>Some listen. Some don’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Borogravian Duo in Ankh-Morpork by tielan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morvidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Borogravian Duo In Ankh Morpork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096226) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BDiscworld%5D%20A%20Borogravian%20Duo%20in%20Ankh-Morpork.mp3) | Duration: 00:26:46

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tielan for giving blanket permission.
> 
> Footnote sound effect from [theta4](http://freesound.org/people/theta4/sounds/66136/) at freesound.org


End file.
